theinsiderzfandomcom-20200215-history
The Choppening
The Livestreaming Wrestler Experience Presents: The Choppening was the moment The Insiderz basked in the limitless glory of the master of chops, WALTER Keith Lee, the first black guest on the Insiderz, in a game of Street Fighter 5. As Keith has not chopped in 6 weeks, his chops would be fresh. Plot The episode unintentionally opens with the camera not rolling but the mic turned on as Manny hard shooting on the current state of the stream as well as statuses of the trio to Drunk Shane and Brennan in his house before realizing that they were filming the whole time. That was when Keith opened the door and took down Manny. With Shane receiving the inaugural chop from Keith due to the iPad wheel selecting Shane, the gang proceeded to play Street Fighter 5, where Manny did a practice round with Keith before being decimated by Shane (who didn't even use his main). After that match, Shane got tired and let Brennan win from their match. From there, Brennan went against Keith and lost, who then went against Manny and lost (due to Manny using an over-sized character and just using grapples). But Manny got his karma for using the same character and using the same cheating technique of just grapples; while facing against Shane, he paused while delivering a finishing blow, thus through EVO rules disqualified himself, giving the victory to Shane yet again. However, Shane did not truly win as he was randomly chosen by the iPad to receive another chop from Keith. The gang would continue to play the game, with Brennan losing to Manny, thus Brennan passing the controller to Shane so that Shane can prove that he is deserving of his previous wins. However, he lost after multiple restarts on the stream, thus no longer caring. However, started caring once the iPad dictated that Shane would receive a third chop once more. Afterward, they resumed playing Street Fighter 5 where they argued about receiving back chops to a point where when Brennan left the room, Manny pleaded with the viewers to not get him to receive back chops, that he would start ISEX if he doesn't get chosen. From then on, Manny got his leg waxed with two tapes, Brennan bragged about how Manny received a lot of his name on the wheel, and the gang continued to play Street Fighter 5 until they received enough donations to get the back chop. With the iPad wheel, Brennan was chosen to receive the back chop (a greater sign that Allah exists). Things got really tired after that, where Shane went on a drunken rant against Adam Cole and Johnny Gajano, Manny sang and played on the keyboard (Shane noting that it was "the best content they've ever done"), announcing a one hour Inside Along with all The Insiderz and Dominik Dijakovic in Dijakovic's new SUV for the following Saturday, Shane facing the newly NXT hire KUSHIDA at #NXTLakeland, declared that they were better than UpUpDownDown and The New Day (Brennan wanting The Insiderz to be referred to as "Afternoon Delight" against The New Day), talked about television shows, resumed playing Street Fighter 5 with Shane drunkenly bashing against Keith's character, discussed better Asian musicians, Shane telling them to "watch this", Manny refusing to take a physical chop at all (receiving emotion chops from Brennan), Shane hard shooting for Manny to the viewers, and Keith receiving a "perfect" round in Street Fighter 5. Raging through the fact that he lost to Keith, Manny requested a rematch against Keith where he lost, then requested another ''rematch where he finally won after a near fall. Throughout the end of their gaming sessions, Brennan pulled a Wikipedia and managed to get viewers to donate at least $1 to get towards the story goal where, by setting a sensual mood, Manny read parts of the infamous Shane Thorne and Keith Lee fanfiction: "Feel the Thorne". Afterward, the iPad wheel has chosen the last victim to receive a sensual back chop: Manny Al-Shehail. With Brennan and Shane dancing in the background, Keith delivered what he would call "Just Desserts" upon the back of Manny. Rules for the episode New to the episode, following the likes of their coach Terry Taylor, the Insiderz will "save their chops". With that, a new wheel spin system has been implemented, where at every $200, the wheel will spin with The Insiderz's name on them, with donations can add additional names to the wheel, increasing the chop-ee's likeliness of getting chopped. For three consecutive wins, a name can be removed. In Keith Lee's case, he can either remove or add a name. Donations: * $10 for an eloquent insunt (whatever it means to you, but it'll smell good) * $15 for an eloquent compliment * $20 for someone's name to be added to the wheel again Additional Donations: * -$10 Shane would kiss Manny on the lips * $40 Manny would get a block of his leg waxed just like Shane's * $40 Keith would walk through Brennan's door to see if he can get stuck Goal: * At $800 chops are switched to back chops * At $1000 $900 the group will re-enact "Feel the Thorne" * At $1400 the group will switch to belly chops (and probably die) * At $2000 the group will purify the stream * At $2000 Shane would say the A-word Punishments * Shane with a chop from Keith Lee (which is their "Tier 2" double handed chop) ** After receiving the inaugural chop, Shane left the room and screamed * Shane with ''another chop from Keith (after calling him "a little bitch, a fucking bitch") * Shane with a third chop from Keith (after giving big middle fingers and "fuck you"s to Brennan, Manny, Keith, and the 245 viewers watching at the time) ** "This is why Adam Cole never came back." *Brennan with a back chop from Keith *Manny with a back chop from Keith Images CHOPCHOP.png|Promotional poster for the episode. Made by KingBritishGuy.